Alexander Edamows
Alexander Edamows is a young man originating from a world based on Disney's Oliver and Company, effectively meaning his is from 1980's New York City. He is the second Dis-Sentient creature to be created by the FelGod Sera's Disentientibus Curse, and notably the weakest of the three First Generation Dis-Sentient. Status Currently, Alexander is one of the only two surviving Dis-Sentient known. Fast, strong, and agile, Alexander uses his physical prowess to overpower foes and end battle quickly as possible. With fair skills in magic but poor defensive abilities, Alexander is essentially a glass cannon. Due to the death of Tarsi Kin Rose, one of the original three Dis-Sentient and his succesful merger with his dark counterpart, Alexander has the capicity to wield three Keyblades-- Red's, Tarsi's, and Jericho's. Alexander's heart has been completely purified of Darkness, but the negative feelings from his past still cling to the inside of his heart. Something unnatural dwells inside of him now, attempting to wrest control of his own mind from him. Due to the affliction of Alexander's curse, he has no soul. He exists purely because the event that occured when he merged with Rednaxela, causing to essentially be a heartless (of light) with an outershell. History In a world parallel to our Kingdom Hearts world called "The Minus", the FelGod Sera had spent many centuries randomly cursing mortals to please her own whims. Finally fed up with her evil ways, The Dread God Cain and the God of Fate, Puppeteer lead a rebellion that brought Sera to her knees. The Gods who dwelled within the minus bound Sera in its deepest depths, but not before she could cast one final curse out of vengeance. However, worlds are self correcting systems. From the heart of the world came a child, given form and life to be the counter of the original cursed being named Jericho counterpoint-- Alexander. His life was the oppisite of Jericho's: while Jericho suffered terrible abuse, Alexander was suffocated from love. With these two points established, the World itself set about orcheastrating events so that these two would meet and nullify each other. Eventually, Alexander and Jericho met, became friends, and these anomalous feelings held by others towards them simply vanished. However, the connection forged between Alexander and Jericho changed the curse-- Jericho was never meant to befriend anyone. Sera had made a mistake, and assumed that the world was simply stupid and unable to counter her curse. The Curse became capable of transferrance for the first time. Alexander was the second Dis-Sentient created, his soul too being devoured. However, Alexander and Jericho still had mortal bodies. Even though they were gaining power slowly, the most that would happen is that eventually their bodies would have gained too much power, and with no outlet for it they would have simply died. Cain did not know this-- stuck in his limited form after the fight with Sera, he was unable to intervene directly so he created something else. He created a false human with the intention of siphoning off the power growing inside of Alexander and Jericho named Tarsi Kin Rose. With her introduction into Alexander and Jericho's lives, Cain manged to retroactively alter their memories to include Tarsi at the point of their meeting. Tarsi did not know she was fake, and believed her memories to be true. The three became the closest of friends, and seeds of love had begun to bloom between Alex and Tarsi. Their lives were pretty normal from there on out; at least for a little while, at least until Jericho acidentally triggered a riot. Frantic, Jericho fled to Alexander for help, but when Alexander could not provide the help Jericho needed he fled again, dissappearing for some months. Alexander and Tarsi were saddened greatly, but over the coming months they managed to recover, and their love only grew. Some months later Jericho returned from the darkest void, clinging to scraps of sanity Jericho burst from the Darkness and back to his world, sewing havoc, destruction, and plunging Alexander into the same dark void for two years. Trapped in darkness same reaction that occured in Jericho and gave him his amazing powers occured in Aleander, albiet on a smaller scale. With two of the three infected, it was only a matter of time before Tarsi fell victim to the same curse. Two years later, on another world Tarsi managed to pull Alexander from the darkness, and they came to reside there. Interested in avoiding Jericho, they began new lives. But the curse would not allow for it. Alexander and Tarsi were lucky; they were able to retain human form and intelligence because of their connection to Jericho. Their hearts so close to the original cursed one, they could not change. But the people they befriended on this new world were not so lucky. As Alexander and Tarsi made new friends and settled into their lives, they spread the curse from their own hearts into the hearts of others. A chain was made, and soon most everyone on the world was infected. The change triggered during a large festival that was held at the end of the year-- so many infected hearts in such a concentrated space triggered a planet-wide change, and soon everybody on the planet became monsters hungry to spread the conflict. Their souls gone, their bodies morphed and mutated to reflect the battle raging inside. The resulting mutations started to occur sporadically and suddenly, with it not being clear who was turning and who was not. Large groups of people tended to change faster than those who stood seperately, so the highest rate of transformations occured in places like stadiums, office buildings and schools. Alexander had volunteered at one such preschool, and while the children were under his care they began to change. While the general speed of the change varied, younger children, their hearts still being new-ish, tended to change much faster than their adult counterparts in similar situations. The children in Alexander's classroom had began to turn, and they were changing quickly. Tarsi was late in trying to warn him, but upon her arrival commanded Alexander to run from them before they could become monsters like she she'd already seen. Alexander refused to abandoned them; a decision he would come to regret mere moments later when the first child attacked him. The others followed, their souls lost to the curse. Alexander and Tarsi attempted to flee from the building but quickly became surrounded. Sensing danger, a Keyblade manifested for Alexander suddenly and unexpectedly. Unsure of how to use it, Alexander clumsily attempted to defend Tarsi, though he was also still trying not to hurt these creatures, knowing that once they were children he cared for. Tarsi found an opening and together, she and Alexander fled both the school and with use of a hidden, abandoned Gummi Ship the world altogether. Alexander and Tarsi both experienced Post-Tramatic Stress Disorder from the ordeal. It was the first time Alexander has ever even considered fighting for survival, or taking a life. The creatures he killed were children he cared for, and he had slain twenty-three of them by the end of the outbreak on the first world. Behind them, the world slowly crumbled away into nothing, without even scraps to feed to the Darkness left behind. Alexander and Tarsi moved through the sea of skies for a brief while before coming to another Metropolitan world. They settled there, and carved new lives for themselves. Still tramatized after the events of the previous world, it was easy for them to keep to themselves sothe curse simply could not spread beyond there hearts for a while. Eventually, though, Alexander would be brought out of his shell by a little girl he found on the street-- a homeless beastkin named Yudi. They took to each other like brother and sister, and eventually even Tarsi began to let the memories of the outbreak fade. The three of them came together as a family unit, Alexander and Tarsi almost like adoptive parents to the young girl, though she saw them as her older syblings. Six months later, the second out break was triggered. Alexander had to watch as the outbreak occured again-- and he held Yudi in his hands as she transformed. Before her change could fully take place, Alexander performed her a mercy and snapped her neck, ending her life and ensuring that her soul survived (though this was without his knowledge). Her heart left her body, and unbeknowst to him to up residence alongside his to protect it from the pain. Immediately after killing Yudi, Alexander's mind snapped. He was overcame with sadness and anger and rage. He saw how he had to kill Yudi to spare her from becoming a monster, and that triggered another summoning of the Keyblade. Taking the weapon in hand and overcome with grief and fury Alexander murdered over one-thousand civilians who were transforming before being found by Tarsi and Cain's avatar, Gray Light. Alexander was completely distraught, unable to form a complete thought or make sense of his own. Alexander lashed out against the stranger with Tarsi, trying to kill him before he could become a monster. Gray Light defeated Alexander easily, sending Alexander into a frenzy and only serving to make him more erratic. Gray Light eventually knocked Alexander unconcious, and using a rift he'd created brought Alexander and Tarsi into a new world, allowing them to escape the imminent collapse of the second world. Upon Alexander's waking in the third world, Gray Light had to subdue him yet again. Alexander's fear had not yet subsided, but with Tarsi there to talk him down and reassure him, Alexander became receptive to Gray Light's words. Gray Light explained that he was the Avater of a God, Cain, who had been watching events unfold. Cain theorized that the key to stopping the outbreaks completely rested with Alexander, due to the unusual manner in which Alexander's Keyblade manifested: without something referred to as a 'Dive to the Heart'. Gray Light didn't explain why. Gray Light did explain, however, what had caused the Downfall of the last two worlds. Alexander and Tarsi's hearts had been the cause, and at discovering this Alexander's mind endured its final trauma. The children he cared for, his adoptive 'little sister' and all those people he killed were not some terrible, random occurance-- it was all his fault. They were told that the curse in their hearts came from Jericho, and that if Alexander could kill Jericho all of it would end. To make that a reality, Gray Light was meant to train Alexander, but there was a time limit. On this third world, Alexander and Tarsi would be secluded to prevent the curse from spreading, but in the end the Dis-Sentient curse would still claim the world. Because of this world's small size and population, but unusually large population density it would be a matter of weeks before the curse simply attacked the heart of the world itself, and forcibly converted the inhabitants. Alexander and Tarsi began training for their final confrontation.